servafandomcom-20200215-history
Regotha Convoy
The Regotha Convoy was an Astrofleet action fought above Regotha in the Pel's Aurora Region in the aftermath of the Battle of Regotha, in the year 197. Background Innovaganix had asserted itself as the regional hegemon in the course of the Pel's Aurora Settlement Wars and the War of Innovaganix Reassertion, but just because ceasefires had been signed did not mean that all tensions had been resolved. In particular, Lukkastor still maintained claims on Regotha, a colony which had been originally under its sponsorship, but had been hotly contested between Innovaganix and HMMC in the War of Innovaganix Reassertion, eventually falling under Innovaganix control. When The Free Systems declared war on Innovaganix with Operation Shellshock, and with the discovery of the Spades virus, Lukkastor used this oppurtunity to aid The Free Systems in their war and declared against Innovaganix. ATOS, too, was convinced to join the war, and thus most of the region was embroiled in war. In Evening Star of 197, a combined ATOS and Lukkastor task force attacked a large Innovaganix fleet in orbit of Regotha at the Battle of Regotha, and though they were forced to retreat, the battle caused extreme damage to surviving Innovaganix ships and killing the Innovaganix Corporate Warfleet's leader, Commander Vertalys as well as destroying its flagship, the Star Dreadnought IVX Hive. Vertalys' successor knew that his position had become untenable, and since repairing more than 30 starships in less than a week without any advanced facilities would be unthinkable, he focused on repairing the warp drives of the most valuable warships and scrapping the rest. All but four of the derelicts were able to be outfitted with functioning warp drives, ready to get full repairs in a Spiremos foundry 32 light years away, when the coalition fleet arrived to finish the previous month's job. Opposing Forces The Coalition's forces were again lead by Lukkastor and ATOS for the duration of this battle, but these were also joined by Starships from the Rho Aquilaean Giannist Hierarchy and from the Order of the Soaring Eagle, which had declared war on Innovaganix within the region in light of the proliferation of the Spades virus. The Astrofleet consisted of around 25 Warships. The remnants of the original Innovaganix astrofleet in the system numbered only a few rather damaged vessels, headed by the Dreadnought IVX Lair, but the repair efforts had brought the number of ships under Innovaganix control over 30. However, most of these were incredibly heavily damaged, with working warp drives but few other repairs sucessfully completed. Battle In no position to challenge the enemy directly, Innovaganix instead relied on confusing the enemy, with a globe formation, wherein the full-strength warships would engage the enemy and cover the restored wrecked starships while they engaged warp drives. As all the wrecks were escaping to Spiremos, IVX sacrified the remaining four warships that had been awaiting repairs in order to distract the enemy long enough for the remainder to retreat. However, in the meantime, a coalition flanking force had arrived and, without the confusion the primary force suffered from, was able to cause significant damage to the stationary IVX warships just before they departed. Aftermath Though Innovaganix was able to save many Starships that would otherwise have been lost, was driven from Regotha, which rejoined Lukkastor's sphere of influence, and Innovaganix influence was further diminished by the concurrent expansion of the Empire of Triterra and the previous rebellion of Iota Zulu, reducing Innovaganix territory back to its original quadrant. The Coalition, meanwhile, had obviously gained Regotha, but failed its main objective, the destruction of the Innovaganix Fleet. Category:Battles Category:Space battles